The Digimon's Side
by Rosefrost-of-Shadowclan
Summary: He loved her. She loved his best friend. An angsty story about Agumon, because there are stories like this for Tai but no one really thinks about the Digimon. hey have feelings, too! T for blood and gore.


Here's a sad story about poor little Agumon for you all. It's pretty gorey, but then again not as gorey as some stories i've read. O.o I made this because i've read many angsty stories like this about Tai but none about his Digimon. Most of the Digimon love stories I read are happy. This one isn't, it has a sad ending. Anyways, enjoy and review and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Skullgreymon grinned, feeling the blood drip off his bony claws. He stared down at the limp body of Biyomon, her lifeless eyes staring in shock into his own. Scarlet waves of blood stained her delicate pink feathers stripping away her colours and staining her body red forever.<p>

Skullgreymon blinked, emotions welling up inside him, anger and hatred verses sadness and pain.

'This isn't what I want,' The Agumon inside him growled. 'I don't want this!'

'Yes you do!' The voice of darkness screeched, 'She deserves this!'

Agumon gasped and sat upright, shivering from the realness in his dream. He glanced sideways, Biyomon lay peacefully in her sleep next to Sora, unaware of the horror her reptile-like friend had just witnessed of her death.

'Make your dream come true, she deserves that fate' Yes, the voice from his dreams had followed him in reality for weeks, and Agumon felt as if he was slowly going insane. He hardly dared to talk to anyone, in case the voice spoke for him and he refused to digivolve to Ultimate out of fear of transforming into the fearsome Skullgreymon. All of his friends were worried about him, but for theirs and his safety, he would rather them be worried than friends with a murderer.

Agumon shook his head in frustration. Everyone was still asleep and there was a small flame still on the campfire. He stood and turned away from the camp. He couldn't bear being near to her. She didn't know it, but it burned him inside every time she was near him, or spoke to him, or smiled at him. It burned him to know that they could never be together. The yellow Digimon clenched his claws into fists and began to run. Gabumon, his best friend forever had stolen his precious Biyomon from him. Agumon punched the nearest tree in utter sadness, the vibrations pushing the tears from his eyes. Down his eyes the tears of pain and sorrow flowed, increasing steadily as he collapsed to his knees.

'Don't be a weak fool, get the revenge you deserve!"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Agumon shouted to the sky, without a care of who heard him. He clawed the sides of his head painfully, shutting his eyes together, trying to block out the voice. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Agumon?" It was Biyomon. Her sweet voice reached the pained reptile's ears, but it was deadly poison to him. He felt blood roll down the sides of his head as he dug his claws in more forcefully. He clenched his teeth, preventing any sound from escaping, and moved away from the voice.

'Now is your chance, kill her now!"

"NO!"

"Hello?"

Agumon cursed under his breath, and ran deeper into the forest of tangled trees, hoping to lose himself and escape from her forever. Through the weeds and rubble he tumbled, eventually reaching a clearing in the woods, in which he threw himself to the floor.

"Leave me alone…" He whispered.

'Dear Agumon, I am here to help,' The voice was strangely sweet, and Agumon tensed up and closed his eyes. 'You can fix this…all you have to do is KILL HER!' A deadly image of the bloodstained body of Biyomon flashed in his mind. Agumon's eyes flickered open in fear, but all he could see was blood, pooling around his claws and flooding his mouth with the salty taste. He screamed, trying to choke up the taste. Suddenly, he was Greymon; he had digivolved out of fear of the vision.

"Agumon…are you there?"

Greymon screamed again, throwing himself at a tree. He clawed it in pain, the blood from his earlier wound trailed down his cheeks from under his helmet. Pictures, images of Biyomon appeared in his head. Biyomon and Gabumon together, living together, raising children together. Then himself. The shadow, in the background of it all, hiding his rage and hatred for the couple from his friends.

The haunted Digimon clawed through the bark of the tree, imagining it to be his life which he tears to pieces. His bloody tears splashed onto the ground, pooling together in a watery puddle beneath the mighty Digimon's clawed feet. Why did she do this? She chose his best friend and left him in the dirt to rot. Greymon thrust his claws deep into to the thick bark of the tree, snapping it. Biyomon, the one Digimon he has ever loved, had stripped his life away from him, leaving him with his torn and broken heart and that wretched voice. Maybe it was right? She did deserve death. But how could he kill her? He loved her more than anything, even when she broke him down into nothing.

"Agumon?" Tai. His best friend. At least he still had one loyal friend.

The reptilian Digimon, however, stayed silent from his friend's calls. He stood up, worried about what his master's reaction would be to find his Digimon had turned into a Greymon, covered in blood and tears. He stood up in a hurry, and proceeded further into the forest, the bloodstained tears never ending.

Greymon was truly lost now, and had lost track of how long he had been running for, and was now standing at the edge of a cliff. The sunrise changed the sky to a blood red colour and the reptilian Digimon slammed his fist into the floor as the voice invaded his senses once again. He didn't even listen to the insane words of the darkness inside him, he just shut his eyes and ran to the edge of the cliff.

"I can't take it anymore!" He called out to the sky. He planted his feet on the edge of the sheer drop, closed his eyes, and jumped.

* * *

><p>Told you it was a sad ending! It's a little scary too, don't you think? Poor Agumn indeed D: This is dedicated to a friend of mine, who stabbed himself with a skrewdriver and punched a wall and broke his knuckles because of a girl.<p>

~Rose


End file.
